The packing cases known in the state of the art are generally cases to be assembled by the user, right before they are used. The main advantage is that the unassembled case requires much less space than when assembled, which means a great saving in space at the warehouses where they are stored.
Therefore, these packing cases usually are cases which are initially shaped as a semi-rigid laminar piece, which at the moment of use is repeatedly folded until forming the case.
Generally, the known cases to be assembled require many and sometimes complicated assembly operations, which means added difficulties in the working process, causing an important loss of time.
This inconvenience has been approached by using several designs and starting blank patterns, although none of them has solved the problem of the immediate assembly of the case.
On the other hand, in the state of the art partially assembled folded cases are also known that are usually used with pallets and the same pallets, as well as wood frames, are used to make the assembly of the cases easier, as well as to provide stiffness to the same. Nevertheless, these cases do not solve the problem of a simple and fast assembly in any kind of case.